homegrown_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hella Crazy 2
Hella Crazy 2 (2007) ''' The We Play Crazy crew is back again traveling the world to capture the sickest, most twisted freaks on the planet! Extreme sports and incredibly sexy We Play Crazy babes will also keep your a** pinned to the seat in this adrenaline driven film! So sit down, relax, crack open a cold one, and become mesmerized as you witness nuthead after nuthead putting their lives on the line for your entertainment! '''Main Cast * Mike Gaboff (Crazy Mike) * Ryan Gaboff (Flyin' Ryan) * Bobby Pyro * Kyle Marquette * Mike Conti (Money Mike) * Garrett Shainy * Pat Murphy * Arjun Shah * Scott Murray * Josh Clem * Vincent Margera (Don Vito) * Tim Dyson * Jesse Toller * Dan Grazier (Dan G) * Dave Mirra * Jesse Macaluso * Tyler Fyre * Bam Margera * Rico Roman Film Information Directors: Mike Gaboff, Ryan Gaboff Release Date: '''December, 2007 (US) '''Running Time: '''1h 29 min '''Country: United States Full Credits From DVD Shot by: * Mike Gaboff * Ryan Gaboff * Garrett Shainy * Kris Lupinski Edited by: * Mike Gaboff * Ryan Gaboff * Mmanuel Morales * Ryan Spooner Voice Overs by: * Rick Glasby * Frank Della Femina * Nurse Mary Ann Special Thanks: * Mike Gaboff * Ryan Gaboff * Bobby Pyro * Kyle Marquette * Money Mike Conti * Garrett Shainy * Pat P. Murph Murphy * Arjun Shah * Mark Timko * Scott Murray * Josh Clem * Don Vito * Tim Dyson * Jesse Toller * Dan G * Dave Mirra * Jesse Macaluso * Tyler Fyre * MK Shaunie Stylez * Scotty Cranmer * Mike Nicely * Derek Garland * Bucky Lasek * Mad Mike Jones * Marc Habbouche * Daniel Evans * Travis Wills * Daniel Dhers * Johnny Ebenal * Bam Margera * Bruce Murray Scotts Dad * Killa Kev * Jason The Penguin Boy * Devine Calloway * Thrill Kill Jill * Jeffree Star * Jordan Jbozz Bohemian * Big Mike D * Rob Durdek * Josh Lanphear * Jeremy Twitch Steinberg * Maury Povich * Rico Roman * Tweet * Beans * Lil Rob * Dinosaur Derek * All the We Play Crazy Babes Sponsors: * Ecko Unlimited * Xtreme Machines * The Kustom Zone * House of Stickers * MD Atlantic Xtreme Sports * Tape Resources Soundtrack * Circus of Dead Squirrels - 8 Bit Piece of Shit * Circus of Dead Squirrels - Utopia Burning * Circus of Dead Squirrels - Hells Kitchen * Circus of Dead Squirrels - Nobody's Quite Like Me * Meniticide - Backstabber * Voltera - Metaphor * DJ FYB - Dwarf Zone * Scum of the Earth - I Am the Scum * Scum of the Earth - 13 Freaks * The Project Hate - Armageddon * Agnostic Front - Gotta Gotta Go * Loko Dhylum - Beautiful Addiction * Judge D - Nuthin Left * Judge D - Guilty * Mower - Road Rage * Hed PE - Let's Ride * Kottonmouth Kings - Don't Make Me Beg